Professor Mills
by mxyormills
Summary: Emma Swan is a law student, taking history only because she has a crush on her professor, Miss. Mills. They've known each other for three and a half years, but after a chance encounter at a club one night, everything changes. INCOMPLETE/NOT UPDATING AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Student teacher fics are my favourite, and since I have so much free time on my hands this summer, I've decided to give fic writing another go. My last fic didn't really get much of a response which was quite discouraging, but I'm writing this one more for myself than anyone else. I really hope you enjoy, and if you do,** ** _please_** **leave a review, or at least follow/favourite the story - it would mean the world to me. This chapter is super short, but the next one will be a little longer and much more exciting!**

 **Rated M for future chapters.**

* * *

Emma Swan stepped out of her apartment building,wrapping her long black pea coat tightly around herself. A cold autumn wind whipped around her, blowing her long blonde hair in all different directions. The sky was just beginning to get dark, the office crowd was getting out of work, and the streets were crowded. Emma was headed to her 6 o'clock history class. Evening classes were not her thing, and neither was history, but Emma would take any opportunity to be around Professor Mills. Emma was a law major, and she didn't require history to graduate, but she'd taken history in her first year at NYU and had quickly become enamored by her professor. There was something about Regina Mills that Emma just couldn't get out of her head, and so here she was, in her fourth year of university, slaving away in a class that was completely unnecessary for her to take. By the time Emma had reached campus, it had begun to rain. She sprinted into the building that her class was taking place in, and walked to the auditorium that Professor Mills gave her classes in. Pushing the door open, she noticed that Professor Mills hadn't arrived yet, although almost the entire class was already there. Taking her seat at the back of the auditorium, Emma pulled out her phone, noting that Mills had two minutes to make it to class before she was officially late. Emma had three messages, all from her best friend Mary-Margaret.

 **Hey, I'm borrowing some salt from your place, Belle used all of ours doing another one of her stupid science experiments… xoxo**

 **We're all going to that new club that opened near Times Square, The Rabbit Hole. Do u wanna come over and get ready or meet us there? p.s. this isn't optional. ur coming whether you like it or not.**

 **Oh! I forgot! Ruby will be there too ;) She asked about you today ;)**

Emma rolled her eyes, before quickly typing her response.

 **I'm so glad you're putting that spare key I gave you to good use / And you know I'd never miss a chance to go clubbing! I'll meet you guys there at 10, don't start drinking without me ;)**

She hit send just as her professor entered the room. Four minutes late. In the three and a half years that Emma had been taking this class with Professor Mills, she had never once been late. In fact, she made a point to arrive at least five minutes before class started.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I had a personal emergency." Professor Mills said stiffly, her deep voice echoing off the auditorium walls. Emma's eyes narrowed, and she couldn't help but wonder about Professor Mills's personal emergency for the rest of the class. By the time 7:30 rolled around, Emma had missed everything that had been said throughout the class. She packed up her notebook and pen – both things she had barely touched in the last hour and a half except to doodle – and began to exit the auditorium with her fellow students when Professor Mills called out to her.

"Miss. Swan, may I have a word?" Regina asked. Emma was surprised, but not worried. Although she disliked history, she was acing the class. She made her way over to the desk situated at the front of the class just as the last student disappeared through the door.

"I couldn't help but notice you didn't take any notes today. May I enquire as to why?" Miss Mills asked in a stern voice. Emma's eyes widened, completely thrown off guard.

"Uh… I… Personal emergency?" she stuttered, mentally kicking herself as soon as the words left her mouth. Regina's mouth twitched.

"Very well Miss. Swan. I will excuse you just this once. I will also send you a copy of the notes via email, as I wouldn't want you falling behind." Professor Mills said with a playful glint in her eyes. It was clear to both of them that Emma was spewing bullshit.

"Thanks Miss. Mills. You're a lifesaver." Emma said grinning, while turning to go.

"Emma…" Emma turned back around, startled by the fact that her professor had addressed her by her first name, "I can't help but wonder… Why do you continue to take my class? You don't require it to graduate, and heaven knows you don't like the subject matter… So, why?" Regina continued in a softer tone. Emma grinned again.

"With a teacher as pretty as you, who wouldn't take this class, even if it is just to stare at you?" Emma said with a wink, walking backwards through the door, not waiting to hear her professor's response. She waited to feel ashamed, embarrassed, or even guilty but she felt none of that. Emma Swan wore a huge smile on her face as she left campus that evening. She'd called her teacher pretty and she felt nothing but happy about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Hi guys. I really didn't expect to get any kind of response from the first chapter, but you guys are so sweet! Thank you so much for all the follows and favourites, and especially for the reviews! Those are my favourites. I know I said this chapter would be a bit longer... But I guess I lied, oops ;) The next chapter should be up soon, especially if y'all keep leavings such sweet reviews. (The next chapter should also be a bit more exciting) I really hope you enjoy, and if you have a few spare seconds pleeeeease leave a review!**

* * *

"Shit." Regina muttered, bending down to pick up her car keys. She was just leaving her pent house apartment, and she was already certain that she was going to be late for her 6 pm class. She was in an irritable mood, and was mentally cursing her mother for calling her right before she had to leave for class. Cora meant well, but Regina was sick of hearing about New York's most eligible bachelors. She knew that her mother just wanted her to be happy, but she couldn't help the irritation that crept into her voice when she spoke to her mother about such things. By the time she pulled her black Mercedes into the staff parking lot at NYU, the clock on her dashboard indicated that she was already two minutes late. She sighed, and exited her car. A hush fell over the auditorium as she entered. She cleared her throat and attempted to explain to the class why she was late. As she pulled out her laptop, she noticed one of her students staring at her. Out of all her students, Emma Swan confused Regina the most. Regina had never been able to figure out why the blonde continued to take her class. Every assignment that she had ever handed in was top notch, but during their few conversations, Emma had made it clear that she disliked history. Regina knew that Emma was majoring in law and minoring in philosophy, so she had no reason to take the class. Regina also knew that no student in their right mind would ever take her class purely because they liked her as a teacher – she was known throughout the university as the evil queen. She didn't mind the nickname; in fact, she'd come to like it. She was good at her job, and she knew it. She also knew that she was a tough grader, and her best students knew that as well. Throughout the rest of the class, Regina watched Emma watching her from the corner of her eye. She noticed that Emma failed to take any notes all class and decided to ask her about it after everyone left.

* * *

It was 9 o'clock and Regina couldn't get a certain blonde out of her head. Regina had never in a million years thought that the blonde took her class because she found her attractive. Emma didn't come across to her as gay. Of course she wore a lot of plaid and never really wore girly clothes but… Regina shook herself, trying to clear her head of all thoughts related to Emma Swan.

"Damn that girl. She's just trying to mess with you Regina. Stop thinking about it." Regina muttered to herself. She was sitting in her living room, drinking a glass of red wine and attempting to read. At last, she gave up, realizing it was hopeless. She set her book and her glass down and headed up the stairs to her room to draw herself a bath. Stepping into the steaming hot water, Regina realized her mind was still on Emma. She couldn't figure out why Emma's stupid little comment was bothering her so much. It's not like I'm interested in her or something ridiculous like that, Regina thought to herself. Regina acknowledged that Emma was exceptionally beautiful, but so would most people, right? As she tried to relax in the bath, she couldn't help but think of Emma. She remembered one day specifically. She'd been leaving the staff parking lot one day in early September when she saw a couple students holding up signs advertising a car wash. They were fundraising for an animal shelter, and Regina's usually immaculate car had a little mud on its side due to a trip to the stables the previous day, so Regina decided to follow the signs. She pulled up to where the signs instructed, and rolled down her window, handing over a twenty dollar bill to one of her former students, Mary-Margaret White. Mary-Margaret grinned at her, and told her that someone would be along soon to wash her car. David Nolan, another former student, hosed down her car. The student who was doing the actual washing of her car turned out to be none other than Emma Swan. She was wearing a tiny little red bikini, and Regina couldn't help but stare. Emma had given Regina a huge smile, and had gotten right to work. Regina was noticing for the first time how long Emma's legs were. How her stomach muscles rippled as she stretched over the windshield of the car. Regina had had to make a conscious effort not to stare at Emma's breasts. Before she knew it, Emma was done, and she gave Regina a small smile and wave as Regina pulled out of the parking lot. Regina hadn't thought much of the experience after it had happened, but now… She felt her hand creeping lower and lower across her stomach. Her fingers had just reached soft curls, and images of a certain blonde in a bright red bikini were flashing through her head when she snapped out of it. She sat up straight, her eyes wide. Since when do I make a habit of fantasizing about students she wondered to herself. She grabbed a towel and headed back into her room. Her cell phone pinged, and she picked it up to see that she'd received a message from her best friend Kathryn.

 **We're going out tonight. I'm not giving you a choice. I'll be at your house in an hour to pick you up.** ** _Please_** **wear something appropriate for the club, not something an Italian widow would wear. Love ya, see you soon!**

For once, Regina wasn't irritated that Kathryn was forcing her to go out. She needed to get her mind off Emma Swan, and she was willing to give getting drunk a try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews since the last chapter! Again, they mean the world to me, and are 100% what motivate me to keep adding to this story, so if you like or hate it, please leave a review telling me what you think! And 60 follows! Thank you so much! It's been like 4 days :') Y'all are too kind. Thank you, again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's another short one, but I like to think it's much more exciting than the last two.**

* * *

Emma was in her element. The music was pounding around her, the lights were flashing all different colours, and she was dancing with a beautiful woman. Emma could be found at some club or another most Friday nights, getting drunk with her friends, and always leaving with a bombshell on her arm. This week, the bombshell happened to be a close friend of Mary-Margaret's, Ruby Lucas. Ruby was all legs, and had a daring but sweet personality, which Emma liked. The both of them had already had a couple vodka shots each, and were starting to feel it. Wordlessly, they gravitated back towards the bar and to their friends. Mary-Margaret and David were smirking at them, while the others, Killian, Belle, Neal and Graham were busy arguing over the pros and cons of marijuana.

"You two looked like you were having fun out there," Mary-Margaret said, her smirk growing. Emma rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" Emma asked, looking at Ruby. Ruby nodded, and the two of them made their way over to the bartender. They were back on the dance floor in less then twenty minutes, and this time they were both drunk. As the music blared, the two women moved closer and closer towards each other. Soon enough, they were flat out grinding on one another. Ruby's hands moved down to Emma's waist, and Emma opened her eyes to grin at her. Instead, her eyes moved towards the entrance, where she locked eyes with none other than Regina Mills.

"Shit." she gasped. Ruby twisted around, trying to see what had caught Emma's attention. Regina looked ravishing, and Emma couldn't help but notice. She was dressed in a form fitting red dress with a plunging neckline. Her dark hair was loose, and curled just under her shoulders. But her lips were what captivated Emma the most. They were painted red, to match her dress, and Emma could hardly bear to tear her eyes away from them.

"What? What's wrong?" Ruby asked, bringing Emma out of her trance. Emma's eyes snapped back to Ruby.

"Oh. Uh, nothing. Just one of my professors whom I didn't expect to see here of all places." Emma explained, giving Ruby a reassuring smile. She looked over Ruby's shoulder, trying to spot Regina again. She was gone, and Emma couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Hey, uh, you wanna move this to the washroom?" Emma continued, looking at Ruby sheepishly.

* * *

Regina was not happy. At all. Of all the clubs in the city, Kathryn had _had_ to choose this one. And out of all the clubs in the city, Emma Swan had _had_ to come to this one. On this specific night. The one night Regina had agreed to come out after months of refusing. The one night Regina was trying to get Emma out of her head, Emma was here. Of course she was.

"Oh come on Regina." Kathryn said, interrupting her thoughts, "You were fine until we got in here. What's wrong?" Regina ignored her friend, and turned to the bartender, ordering her usual, a gin and tonic.

"That's the spirit!" Kathryn said, nudging Regina's shoulder. Regina glared at her. Kathryn's smile only grew. Twenty minutes and two gin and tonics later, Regina wasn't feeling any better about the situation. She could clearly see Emma's group of friends, (although she noted that Emma was absent) and it was making her uneasy.

"Kathryn, I'm going to the washroom." Regina said as loudly as she could. The music was extremely loud, and Kathryn's attention was on her phone as she waited for a reply from her newest boyfriend.

"What?" Kathryn asked, looking up at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes, and pointed towards the bathroom. As she made her way across the packed nightclub, Mary-Margaret White smiled and gave her a small wave. Regina nodded in her direction, and kept moving towards the restroom. There was no line, which was unexpected, and as Regina pushed the door open, she saw that the washroom was deserted. Except it wasn't. Just as Regina pushed the door closed behind her, she her a breathy moan. She snapped her head to the side to see Emma Swan perched upon a sink, and a brunette on her knees, head between Emma's legs. Emma's head was thrown up in pleasure, and it was clear she was just coming down from an orgasm. Regina was frozen. She could not believe what she was witnessing. As Emma lowered her head, the two of them locked eyes for the second time that night. Regina's eyes were wide with shock, and Emma's hazy in post orgasmic bliss, although they were starting to widen.

"Fuck. Professor Mills I'm so-" Emma started, trailing off when she realized that Regina was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Y'all! Hi! I'm solo sorry I've been MIA! I'm not quite sure why, but it took me longer than usual to write this chapter. It's a cute chapter though, so I hope you enjoy!** ** _Pleaseeeee_** **leave a review! And almost a hundred follows omg! Thank you so much :)**

* * *

"Emma, you have literally nothing to feel guilty for." Mary-Margaret said in an insistent voice.

"I know that MM, but I can't help it." Emma replied. The two women were sitting on bar stools, secluded from the others.

"I just don't understand why this is bothering you so much. She's your professor, and yeah, I get it, it was probably embarrassing, but come on!" Mary-Margaret continued.

"Yeah. I know. It's not a big deal." Emma let out with a sigh.

"Come one babe, it's not even mid night yet. Let's go have some fun!" Mary-Margaret exclaimed, grabbing her best friend's hand and hopping off her bar stool.

* * *

"Fuck…" Emma mumbled, leaning against the brick building that The Rabbit Hole was situated in. It was well past two in the morning, and she hadn't been able to find her friends anywhere. A quick call with Mary-Margaret confirmed her suspicion that her friends abandoned her. Well, not exactly abandoned. They had all been tired, and had spent fifteen minutes trying to convince Emma to leave with them, but she had refused. Apparently, she'd insisted that she was having "too much fun", and "could find her own way home". Mary-Margaret had offered to send a cab for her, but Emma had stubbornly refused, saying that she would "figure it out". Mary-Margaret was too sleepy to resist, and made Emma promise that she'd text her when she got home. Emma was starting to regret not taking Mary-Margaret up on her offer to send a cab, but she could do nothing about it now. She'd just have to find one on her own. She looked around. The street was completely deserted, save some people leaving the club and climbing into their own cars. Just as Emma was about to begin walking towards Times Square, where she was sure she'd find a taxi, she heard a deep voice behind her that she recognized immediately.

"Miss. Swan, you look lost. May I offer you my assistance?" Regina asked, smirking as Emma turned around with wide eyes.

"Shit, Professor Mills! You scared me!" Emma exclaimed.

"I've been babysitting my friend, who just left with some man she picked up. You didn't answer my question. Do you have a way of getting home?" Regina asked.

"I'm figuring it out. Thanks for like… Checking up." Emma said after a pause. Giving Regina a small smile, she turned to leave.

"Miss. Swan. You are inebriated. I'll give you a ride home." Regina said, against her better judgment.

"Thanks Miss. Mills, but I'm really fine. I'll see you in class Monday." Emma called over her shoulder. Regina just rolled her eyes, walked across the street, and climbed into her car. Even though she knew it was a bad idea, she couldn't just leave her student out on the street like this. She was drunk, and had no idea what she was doing. If something happened to her, Regina knew she'd hold herself accountable. She pulled her car up next to the sidewalk, and drove slowly along beside Emma.

"Get in the car, Miss Swan." She said as patiently as she could. Emma glanced at the car, surprised that her professor was being so persistent.

"Really Professor Mills, I'll be fine. Thank you for trying to look out for me, but I'm a big girl an I can handle myself." Emma said, still walking down the street at a brisk pace.

"Miss. Swan, I am not going to let you roam around New York City all night in your state. Please just get in the car, and stop needlessly wasting my time." Regina said, irritation creeping into her voice. She knew she wasn't leaving without Emma in her car, and she was frustrated that Emma was being so difficult. Emma stopped, and cocked her head.

"You're really not gonna let this go, huh?" she asked, looking at Regina curiously.

"It's not likely Miss. Swan. Now please get in the car." Regina said as patiently as she could.

"Miss. Mills, don't you think that this is a bit inappropriate? You're my professor, and like, I get that you're trying to help me out but-" Emma said, stopping because she was cut off.

"Get. In. The. Car." Regina said, all semblance of patience gone from her voice. Emma gulped, and walked around to the other side of the car. She climbed into the passenger seat, glancing at her professor briefly. After Emma had given Regina her address, they drove in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, per se, but Emma couldn't help stealing glances at Regina every moment or so. She looked thoughtful. Not angry. She was thinking about something.

"She looks stunning." Emma thought to herself.

Regina kept her eyes on the road and tried not to think about the fact that she was driving a student home at three in the morning. The black Mercedes finally pulled up next to Emma's apartment, and Emma looked over at Regina gratefully.

"Thank you so much for the ride." She said, reaching for the door handle.

"Of course, Miss. Swan. I'm glad you made it home in one piece." Regina said, turning to face her student. Emma had opened her door, and was stepping out of the car when she paused.

"Oh, and Professor Mills? I'm really sorry about… Earlier. I mean… You know… In the bathroom…"Emma said, trailing off. A blush covered Regina's cheeks. Emma had never seen the woman blush, and she was captivated by just how good it looked on her.

"No need to apologize Miss. Swan. These things happen." Regina said after a loaded silence. Emma smiled at her, and stepped fully out of the car. She gave Regina a small wave just before she disappeared into her apartment building. Regina stared after her for a moment, and finally started up her car again, heading home.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts? Leave a review? Pretty please? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my god, I know! It's been wayyyyy too long since I've updated, and I'm so sorry :( Life got in the way, you know? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this short lil chapter, because I've got some super fun things planned for the next one, and I'm really excited to write it. I'm glad I got inspired to write again, I've missed this story! PLEASE leave a review!**

* * *

Saturday and Sunday flew by, and in no time, it was Monday afternoon, better known to Emma Swan as time for History 101 with none other than Professor Regina Mills. Emma was making her way towards the history department, and she was nervous as hell. She knew that technically, she had nothing to be nervous about. She was going to go to class, take notes, and leave. Just like every other day. Except today wasn't like every other day. Emma just couldn't get over the fact that her professor had seen her with a woman between her legs. On a dirty bathroom sink, of all places. She also couldn't believe that she'd actually driven her home after seeing that. As Emma entered the classroom, she couldn't help but let her eyes stray towards where she knew Professor Mills would be. As per usual, Emma's breath caught in her throat. Regina was wearing a tight gray pantsuit and six inch heels. The top three buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, and she was showing an ample amount of cleavage, which Emma appreciated. The professor was leaning against her desk speaking to a student, but she glanced over at Emma when she took her seat. Emma smiled at her, but it was too late, Miss. Mills's eyes had already moved back to the student in front of her. The rest of the class passed quickly, and Emma took all the notes like the diligent student she was. At the end of class, while everyone was packing up their things, Professor Mills cleared her throat.

"For those of you going on the Syracuse trip, I just wanted to say that Professor Gold has fallen ill, and I will be replacing him as one of the chaperones. I expect to you all bright and early tomorrow morning." She said with a tight smile. Emma's eyes widened. Miss. Mills at a sporting event? Unheard of. Emma was captain of the varsity soccer team, and she was looking forward to bringing home the cup this year. Mary Margaret was captain of the volleyball team, and was also eyeing gold for the fourth year in a row. As Emma exited the classroom, she threw her professor one more glance over her shoulder. Sure enough, Miss. Mills was looking right at her

* * *

Regina sighed. She couldn't believe that she'd been hoodwinked into going on some ridiculous field trip.

"I'm not a fourth grade teacher," She muttered to herself, while folding various different items of clothing and placing them in a large black suitcase that was probably much too big for the occasion. She was not looking forward to sitting on a bus for four hours straight with some rambunctious students who she didn't even like. After her bag was packed, Regina picked up her phone and called Kathryn.

"Hey babe!" Kathryn said in an excited voice when she picked up the phone.

"Hello." Said Regina, rolling her eyes.

"I hear you're going to the Syracuse tournament! I'm so jealous!" Kathryn exclaimed.

"Would you like to trade places, dear? I'd like nothing more." Regina asked, her voice filled with hope, even though she knew her efforts were fruitless./p

"Ugh I wish! I can't get out of my Tuesday and Wednesday classes, otherwise I'd trade with you in a heartbeat." Kathryn said, the disappointment in her voce evident. Regina sighed loudly, and plopped onto her bed. She lowered her back down until she was laying flat on her mattress and she was staring at the ceiling.

"Regina, it's so much fun, I promise! Last year all three of our teams came in first place! You should see the soccer team especially, they're absolutely. Do you know Emma Swan?" Kathryn asked. Regina shot up into a sitting position.

"I… do. Why?" She said hesitantly.

"Oh, well don't you know? She's the captain of the team and I've never seen someone play as well as her. Male or female. I hear she was scouted to play at the Olympics for Team USA but she turned them down because she wanted to focus on university." Kathryn said, her voice filled with awe. Regina was impressed. She had to admit, she hadn't known any of these things about her student, and she couldn't help the small feeling of excitement she got when thinking of actually getting to see the blonde play.

* * *

The next morning, Emma was up at dawn. She completed her morning run, and scrounged down a light breakfast. She was ready and waiting at the door when Mary Margaret came to pick her up. After throwing her small suitcase, and soccer duffel bag into the trunk, she climbed into the front seat.

"I can't believe today is the day!" Mary Margaret squealed. Emma grinned at her best friend.

"Here," Mary Margaret said, handing Emma a steaming cup of black coffee.

"Thanks M," Emma said, gulping down the hot liquid.

"Hey, guess what?" Mary Margaret said after a pause, a smirk covering her face, "Did you know that a certain Ruby Lucas is on the badminton team, and is scheduled to be on the bus with us on the way to Syracuse." Emma internally cringed, not liking the idea of being around Ruby and her professor at the same time. She prayed that Miss. Mills wouldn't recognize Ruby, but she knew that someone as smart as her professor probably would. By the time Mary Margaret had parked the car next to the bus, Emma was a ball of nerves. Miss. Mills was standing outside the bus, clipboard in hand, looking as professional as ever. She looked irritated, and it was quite clear that she'd rather be anywhere else than where she was at that moment.

"This is gonna be fun," Emma muttered, her voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Please don't forget to leave a review!**_ ** _Also, sorry about all the weird formatting issues, I have no clue what's happening and I'm doing my best to fix it :) Lol I've literally edited this story 5 times and I'm getting so annoyed uhhhhh. But anyway, hope you enjoyed!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Two updates in two days? Who am I? I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because I really love where I'm going with this story and I can't wait to write more! Oh, and by the way, it's been scientifically proven that reviews make me write faster, soooo ;) Pease review!**

* * *

The ride up to Syracuse was uneventful. Emma spent it reading a book, and glancing over at her professor every once in a while. Miss Mills was seated diagonally from Emma. She had earphones in, and was concentrating hard on the laptop screen in front of her. She'd let out an irritated sigh every half an hour or so, but other than that, she was silent. Ruby Lucas was also on the bus, and stared at Emma continuously throughout the ride, while Emma tried her best to ignore her.

* * *

"Emma! We're here! Look!" Mary Margaret said excitedly, tapping Emma's shoulder and pointing out of the window of the moving bus. They were pulling into the parking lot of their hotel.

"I can't believe we're staying at this place again. Do you remember how much fun we had last year? Ugh, I can't wait to be in the that amazing hot tub again!" Emma said, gazing at the five star hotel where NYU had booked their rooms for the second year in a row.

"I know, oh my god. We're going down to the pool first thing after we get back tonight." Mary Margaret said. Emma nodded in agreement. As the bus rolled to a stop just outside the lobby, Miss Mills stood up, clipboard in hand. She cleared her throat.

"Ladies. Listen up, because I will not be repeating myself. The school has booked your rooms, and I trust you all have your check in information. You are all to go into the lobby and check into your rooms. Settle in, and then find yourselves some lunch. Do not stray too far, as you are all expected on the Syracuse campus at 1 PM sharp for the opening ceremonies of the tournament. You have approximately an hour and a half, so I suggest you get going." Miss Mills said, ending her spiel by stepping off the bus, suitcase in tow.

* * *

As captain of her team, Emma was supposedly in charge, which is why she was the last one checking in after making sure her fellow teammates were all done.

"Hi!" Emma said to the attendant in the lobby with a bright smile, "Emma Swan. My info sheet says I'm room 732 on the seventh floor." The attendant returned her smile, and turned her eyes to the computer screen in front of her. After clicking some keys, her brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you said Emma Swan? We don't have a reservation down for you." The attendant said, looking apologetic. "Shit," Emma thought, "Just my fucking luck."

"Shit. Do you have any other rooms I could reserve?" Emma asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry." The attendant said. Emma turned and leaned against the counter, throwing her head up in exasperation. She should have known something ridiculous like this would happen today.

"Miss Swan? Is there a problem?" said a familiar voice. Emma's head snapped up, a sheepish look on her face.

"Oh, hey Miss Mills. Apparently my reservation never went through, and the hotel doesn't have any other rooms available, so I'm kinda screwed." Emma said. The professor raised her eyebrows at Emma's choice of words. She brushed by Emma, and spoke to the attendant.

"Regina Mills. I have a suite booked on the seventeenth floor." She said, looking at the attendant expectantly.

"Yes ma'am. How many keys would you like?" The attendant asked, clicking away on her keyboard.

"Two please." Regina said without a pause. Emma looked at her in astonishment. She couldn't stay in the same room as her professor… That was so unprofessional… And so un Regina Mills. Plus, Emma was trying to get over her crush on Miss Mills, not make it ten times worse. The attendant handed Miss Mills two key cards, and Miss Mills thanked her with a tight smile. She then turned, and walked towards the elevator.

"Well, Miss Swan? Are you coming?" She called over her shoulder when Emma didn't follow her. Emma gulped.

* * *

 **A/N: super short, I know, but it's obviously leading up to the fun stuff! _PLEASE_ review! I'll love you forever!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey y'all! Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are too kind :) One comment I've been receiving a lot since I first started this story is that you'd like longer chapters. I tried to write them but honestly? Idk why, but I can't help but write this story in little bits. I'm sorry, I know exactly how frustrating that is, I hate when authors write short chapters and don't update for weeks :/ Oh well, you guys are just gonna have to put up with my shiftiness, huh? ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter, PLEASE leave a review!**

* * *

"Wow, this place is great!" Emma exclaimed, as she and Regina entered the room. Regina couldn't help but smile at her students' innocence. She looked around the room, and saw that it was satisfactory. A balcony, a table with two chairs, and tiny kitchenette, and a king sized four poster bed that was the center piece of it all. Regina's eyes re scanned the room, searching for the one thing she had assumed any suite would have; a pull out couch. There wasn't one. She and Emma looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"Well." Regina sniffed, "This situation is highly inappropriate, but seeing as we have no other choice, we are just going to have to make do with what we have."

"Miss Mills, I can't thank you enough. This is the second time you're saving my ass…" Emma trailed off, realizing that she'd just sworn in front of a teacher.

"Sorry…" She said, as an afterthought. Regina only raised an eyebrow, but the corner of her lip twitched in amusement.

"I'd appreciate it if you refrained from telling your peers about this… arrangement." Regina said, before turning, and entering the bathroom. Emma spent the next ten minutes changing into her soccer pants and jersey. She packed her duffel, and headed for the door. She could hear the shower in the bathroom, and she gulped at the thought of a bare Regina just centimeters away from her.

"I'm going to grab some lunch, and then to the opening ceremonies!" She called, tapping the bathroom door lightly. She waited for a moment, and after not receiving a response, she left the room.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash. Mary Margaret joined Emma for lunch, and they both made their way over to the Syracuse campus together. Emma spotted Miss Mills there, and gave her a small smile and wave. Miss Mills had ignored her, and look the other way. The NYU women's soccer team only had one game scheduled for the day, and it was pretty late in the evening, so Emma spent the day watching volley ball and badminton. Their game went well, and they won 2-0. By the end of it, Emma was completely worn out, and couldn't wait to be soaking in the hot tub with her friends. They ate at MacDonald's, and by the time they all made it back to the hotel, it was past nine o'clock. The friends agreed to go freshen up, and meet down at the pool as soon as they were done. Emma unlocked the door to the hotel room nervously. She had no idea what was in store for her inside the room. Would Miss Mills be awake? Would she be sleeping in the bed that they were supposedly going to have to share? Would she even talk to her? Emma had no idea. Regina was sitting at one of the chairs, cross legged, in a short silk robe with a book in hand. Her face was clear of any makeup, and she was wearing her glasses. Emma had never seen her like this, and she couldn't help but stare. She'd had no idea that Miss Mills's hair was naturally so curly. Miss Mills cleared her throat, and Emma snapped out of her reverie.

"Oh, hey, sorry, um… Hey Miss Mills! I'm just back for a second to change and then I'm going back down to the pool." Emma said, while setting out her duffel bag, and starting to dig around in her suitcase that was placed on the floor in the corner of the room. Miss Mills didn't say a word, and only nodded slightly. Emma decided not to prolong their awkward interaction and made her way in to the bathroom.

Regina watched Emma disappear into the bathroom, contemplating her predicament. If the school found out that she was rooming with a student, well… Regina didn't even want to think about the consequences she would face. Her day had been ridiculously boring, and she couldn't believe that she was going to have to spend another two days in the same situation. She'd only stayed to watch one of the games- volleyball, a pointless sport in her opinion. Although she'd originally planned to stay for the women's soccer match like Kathryn had suggested, she'd decided that since she was apparently rooming with the team captain, she'd best keep her distance. The opening of the bathroom door interrupted Regina's thought process.

"Hey, do you think there are any of those extra hotel bathrobes in here? I don't really wanna walk down to the pool like this." Emma said with a laugh. Regina almost dropped her book. Emma was dressed in the tiniest bikini she'd ever laid eyes on. It was tight, white, and showed practically everything. Regina couldn't seem to tear her eyes from Emma's flat, toned stomach. "Shit." She thought to herself, "Not only am I going to have to share a bed with a student for the night, but I am also insanely attracted to said student." She couldn't believe that she was finally admitting to herself that she was actually attracted to a student.

"I think there's one in the closet, Miss. Swan." Regina choked out, prying her eyes away from Emma's long legs.

"Thanks!" Emma said, giving Regina a wolfish grin. She hadn't seemed to notice her wondering eyes, Regina noticed with relief. Emma's back was now to her, and all she could focus on was her scantily clad backside. Regina shook herself. What was she doing? This Swan girl was going to be the death of her. Finally, Emma found the goddamn robe, and wrapped it tightly around herself, much to Regina's relief.

"Alright, well, bye! I'll be back pretty soon, I think." Emma said with a smile. Regina nodded, returning to her place in her book.

"Oh, and Miss Mills?" Emma asked, turning from her place half way out the door.

"Yes?" Regina asked, looking up again.

'Thanks again for letting me stay with you." Emma said, just as she closed the door behind her. Regina let out the breath of air she'd been holding in since Emma had stepped out of the bathroom. Why was she feeling these… things… for a student? Regina was so confused. She sighed, and went back to her book.

* * *

Half an hour later, Emma found herself riding up the elevator alone. Her hair was soaking wet, and she wore a big smile. She'd had fun goofing off with her friends in the pool, but she was also extremely tired, and she'd opted to leave the fun early so that she wouldn't be too tired the next day. Now, as she rode up the elevator, she found herself wondering what awaited her up in the suite. Would Miss. Mills be asleep already? She hoped so. It would make this process so much less awkward. Emma knew she'd stepped out of that bathroom clad in basically nothing just to gauge Professor Mills's reaction, and she hadn't been disappointed. She'd caught Miss. Mills checking her out just as she'd hoped she would, and she couldn't help but feel flattered. An attractive woman such as Miss. Mills definitely had many options to choose from. Emma had just wanted to see if she was into women, that was all. No harm no foul. Right? The elevator dinged at her floor, and Emma stepped off. As she inserted her key card in its designated slot, she took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that lil cliff hanger! Review and tell me what you'd like to see from our favourite ladies next!**


End file.
